


Childish Needs

by Batteryfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, caregiver!Shiro, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryfics/pseuds/Batteryfics
Summary: "This was going to be really, really easy—or really, really difficult; and Shiro sincerely did not wish for the latter."





	Childish Needs

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a regression AU! I hope you enjoy-- I'm planning to make this at least a few chapters long, we'll see!
> 
> Note: this is not beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Keith balled his fists, fingernails pricking into his palms as he stared at the store across the space mall. It looked bright and colorful, a large sign hovering above the entrance that was in some alien language he couldn’t understand—though, even if he couldn’t read it, he knew what it probably said. Something along the lines of ‘baby supplies’, he assumed.

He desperately wanted to go in there. Even if it was just a peek—a glimpse. Even if he didn’t buy anything, he wanted to see all the toys in pretty colors, the decorated pacifiers, the diapers with nice designs…

He sucked in a sharp breath, shooting an anxious glance around him. Shiro and Lance were nearby, trying to find something specific and slowly drifting to the other end of the mall—Pidge had gone to the earth store with Allura and Coran—and Keith was sure Hunk was probably looking for ingredients or getting free samples somewhere.

So, in short, no one would notice if he slipped away for just a minute. They were all preoccupied and wouldn’t even know he was gone. But, in the off chance that they did find him in there, or he ended up slipping while looking at all the fun toys.. it would be bad. He’d never live it down.

See, Keith was sure, somewhere in the back of his mind, that no one would disown him (or anything drastic such as that) if they found out his secret. That secret being that he age regressed as a form of stress relief and coping with his anxiety disorder.

He knew it was a weird coping mechanism, and a little troublesome at times, but it helped a great deal. Even if it was hard to keep it a secret, it had helped him at the Garrison whenever he had a rough day, and it helped him to cope with loneliness when Shiro had to leave for Kerberos, and when he thought Shiro was dead.

He ran into problems sometimes due to the fact he didn’t have a caregiver, though. Times when he’d regress after a nightmare and sit in soaked sheets, sobbing hysterically for upwards of an hour before he could get a hold of himself enough to clean up, often ending up crying himself sick. Times when he’d hurt himself because he had no one to tell him what to do and what not, or times he’d gone hungry because he had no one to make food for him. Those were moments when he seriously considered going to one of the other paladins, but he could just never muster enough courage.

His body pretty much moved of its own accord, entering the store and causing his face to light up in a large, childish grin. He took in the sight of all the cool toys, the different kinds of bottles and pacifiers, and the diapers that had intricate, galaxy-like patterns. He really, really wanted to buy some. He even had some GAC, so he actually had the opportunity—he just didn’t know if he could hide his purchases from the other paladins.

He didn’t just want this stuff, though. He pretty much needed it. Whenever he regressed, he didn’t have any supplies—so that left him resorting to sucking his thumb and wetting himself, which was hardly ideal. He wanted to stop having to wash his wet clothes, and nursing bite marks on his thumb. He’d be so happy if he could have everything he needed, even if he didn’t have someone to take care of him. It’d at least make it easier for him to take care of himself.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes at the thought that he could probably never have any of this, no matter how much he needed or wanted it. Then everyone else might end up knowing, and Keith would never be able to regress again. They’d make fun of him, call him a stupid baby, leave him alone forever, and never talk to him again—

Keith broke. The thoughts he were having were too much, and that paired with the bright colors and exciting toys made him slip fast and hard. His lip quivered as hot tears began to trail down his cheeks, his hands fisting the fabric of his shirt as he looked around for a familiar face. He knew that he shouldn’t go to one of the others now, but he was scared—there were strangers everywhere, and the mall was so big, how could he ever even find them?

He bit back full sobs, trying to be big as he stepped out of the children’s store and out into the mall’s main halls. “Sh-Shiro..?” He called, voice raised an octave and tinged with a childish tone. He scrubbed at his wet eyes, trying to force himself to stop crying, but it wasn’t working. Everyone had left him, and he was all by himself. He felt so little, and everything around him felt so big.

He dropped to the floor, letting out a guttural sob. Everyone near him stopped and began glancing at him with confusion and concern, though quickly ushering themselves away from him, probably thinking he was some sort of crazy person. “Shi-iro!” He sobbed, stretching the fabric of his shirt around his finger so tightly it was almost ripping. “La-ance!” He continued to wail, only growing louder as people walking past began avoiding him completely. “A-Allura! Pidge! Hu-unk!” He tried, spouting every familiar name he could think of with his raspy, watery voice.

He didn’t know how long he’d sat there crying, but eventually he felt hands on his shoulders, and a familiar voice said his name. “Keith? What happened? Are you okay?” Shiro stressed, inspecting Keith for injuries—or anything of the sort—cupping his face and thumbing away a few tears.

Keith let his sobbing dissolve into wet, upset hiccups, his hands gripping Shiro’s shirt. “Don’ leave me! M’sorry I’m weird, an-and I don’t act like a-a big boy, but I can’t help it, an-and I don’t wanna be alone anymore!” He blubbered, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto his lap. Shiro’s eyebrows knit together, and he looked like he didn’t have a clue what was happening. Which, he didn’t.

“Can you tell me what happened, Keith?” Shiro prompted, trying to get a hold on what was going on. Keith only shook his head vigorously, clinging to Shiro like a lifeline.

“No-o, no! I’m not—” Keith let out a loud, frustrated scream that made Shiro flinch.

“Okay, okay. We’re going to go back to the castle.” Shiro told him. He’d dealt with Keith having panic attacks before, but this was something different. He seemed far too needy and clingy—if he was panicking, he’d be pushing Shiro away. And what was with the childish tone?

Keith buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder and continued to cry, which made Shiro have no choice but to pick him up and carry him, seeing as he didn’t seem like he’d let go any time soon. He took out his communication device and informed everyone what was going on (a vague description, seeing how confused he still was) before he started to head back to his lion.

Keith allowed himself to be calmed by being in Shiro’s arms and the rhythm of his footsteps as he carried him through the mall. He sniffled and hiccuped softly, fingers curling and relaxing around the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. It was nice—the first time someone’s ever held him while he was feeling small. But he still wished he hadn’t slipped like this, and that Shiro hadn’t seen him this way. He supposed Shiro still didn’t know about his little side, but now he’d pry when Keith was feeling big again, and he’d have to tell him. 

He was scared.

Keith began to struggle in Shiro’s arms, the reality of his slip finally setting in after his breakdown. He wanted nothing more than to stay idol in the man’s arms, maybe even fall asleep (he was extremely worn out), but he couldn’t—he had to get away from him, then maybe he could come up with some sort of excuse as to why he’d acted this way.

He kicked, squirmed, twisted, and whined, eyes becoming glassy once again as he realized that Shiro’s grip was far too strong, and he didn’t seem keen on letting Keith down, for whatever reason. “No!” Keith shouted in Shiro’s ear, making the man grimace. “Down! Down!” He protested even further, now half-heartedly pounding his fists again Shiro’s shoulders.

His tantrum came to an abrupt halt as he was brought into the cockpit of Black, his eyes becoming round with wonder as he was washed in dim purple light. Not that he hadn’t been in Black before—just not when he was in headspace.

He made a surprised sound as he was sat in the pilots chair, fixing his gaze forward and slightly upwards as he looked at Shiro. The man hovered above where Keith was seated for a moment before kneeling in front of the chair, Keith’s expression immediately becoming one of almost terror.

Shiro must have picked up on Keith’s fear, his face softening as he put a gentle hand on Keith’s knee. “It’s okay.” He assured, “Everything’s gonna be okay—but I’m worried.” He told him, brow creasing earnestly. Keith sniffled and looked away.

“What’s going on, Keith?” Shiro sighed with the question, trying to look Keith in the eyes even though he’d averted his gaze. There was something highly confusing about all of this, and Shiro still hadn’t even begun to figure it out, and he wasn’t going to if Keith didn’t respond to him. He tried to think of things that could have made Keith this upset—what was around where he’d been sitting and crying? Nothing that could have been triggering or upsetting? There was only the earth store, the food court, and the infant supply store in that area, and those weren’t anything that—

Shiro’s jaw went slack, an idea seemingly sinking into his mind as he looked at the boy in front of him. “Keith, how old are you?” He asked, keeping his voice soft. Out of context, it’d seem like a dumb question, but Shiro was sure he knew what might be happening now, and this would confirm it.

Keith flicked his gaze back to Shiro for a moment, then hung his head low. He held up two fingers, watching Shiro through the curtain of his bangs.

“You’re two, buddy?” Shiro asked to confirm, a warm smile overtaking his features. He was glad he knew what was going on now, his worry having dissolved almost completely. Keith nodded at him and sniffled again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Why don’t we get you back to the castle so you can get all taken care of, then?” He suggested, and Keith responded positively, reaching his arms to wrap around Shiro’s neck.

This was going to be really, really easy—or really, really difficult; and Shiro sincerely did not wish for the latter.


End file.
